MyKinley High
by anshi0910
Summary: Blaine transfers to McKinley, where he meets Kurt, the out and proud gay that everyone loves, and is immediately smitten with him. Does Kurt take the social plunge to talk to Blaine?


It was the first day of school. Blaine took a deep breath, hoping to get rid of the anxiety bubbling in his stomach. Looking up at the school towering down on him he read the name: Mckinley High School. Feeling slightly nervous, he ran a hand through his curls and pushed the door open.

His eyes widened. This school, with its hustle and bustle, with its hallways that Blaine could lie across and others would still have room to walk, was enormous. Grasping his backpack straps tighter, he kept his hazel eyes glued to the little metal plates on the lockers that showed the number. 52... 53... Blaine's locker was 100. He sighed and sped up, eager to get away from these stares of interest he was getting everywhere he went. That's what he gets for moving to California from Ohio after ninth grade.

Panting slightly from running, Blaine stopped at his locker, taking the little blue card out of his pocket. He put it on his books, and entered the combo, messing up several times before getting it right. He opened his locker, and promptly shut it out of disbelief. "That's my locker?" he thought "but it's huge!". He re entered his combination, holding his books tightly. When he opened his locker, he dropped his books into the vast space.

Leaning next to his open locker, he checked the time. He was startled when he saw he had 5 minutes until class started. Pulling out his schedule, he shut his locker, since the books for his first 2 classes were already stowed carefully in his backpack. He looked at the white paper that he was mailed the week before. His first class was biology, room 17. He glanced at the classroom nearest to him. 48 He groaned.  
>"Do you need some help?" Blaine spun around to face a curious boy with a charming smile that leapt off his face. Blaine was mesmerized for a second. With great effort, he tore his eyes away from this boys face and looked back at his schedule. "Um yeah can you tell me where room 17 is?" Blaine asked, barely over a whisper. " Biology? I have that first period too. I'll take you, come on." The boy cheerfully turned around and began walking.<p>

"I'm Kurt by the way,"

"Blaine." Blaine replied.  
>"I'm guessing this is your first day here?" Blaine nodded.<p>

"Well don't worry. It's really awesome here. You'll love it." Kurt turned to face him. "Here we are. Room 17, honors 10 grade biology." Blaine tried to say thank you, but was hypnotized by Kurt's flawless skin, so he just nodded gratefully.  
>He entered the classroom, with Kurt stopping to talk to his friends. Scanning the room for an empty seat, Blaine's eyes landed upon one in the corner of the room. He pushed his curly hair out of his face once more and rushed to the seat, eager to avoid the wave of people that had begun to surge in through the door.<p>

Blaine plopped into the seat, heaving a sigh as his books spilled from his hands onto the desk. The class passed in a blur for him. Coming from a prep school, he knew all this material already; he learned it last year. Throughout class, he kept stealing glances at Kurt's back. The bell to signal the end of class sounded. Blaine, stuck his nose in his schedule to find his next class. Luckily, he found it without difficulty. This class was another chance for Blaine to sit in a corner and watch everyone else talk.  
>The lung bell rang. Blaine packed up his stuff slowly, wondering where in the world he would sit for lunch. By the time he finished packing up, the classroom was deserted. "Talk about a hungry class" Blaine thought to himself. He picked his bag up and walked to the lunch room.<br>As he stepped into the large cafeteria, he looked around at the cliques: the cheerleaders, the football players, even the NERDS had a table. He spotted one open table, and began walking toward it. Upon closer inspection, he realized why no one had sat there: it was almost completely covered in mold and dust. Scrunching up his nose, he sat at the very edge: one of the very few places with no mold. Tentatively he put his lunch down and began to eat, sincerely hoping he would not have to eat there every day at lunch. His eyes were focused on his sandwich, so Blaine didn't notice someone walking up to him.  
>"you okay?" a voice tinkled in his ear. Startled, Blaine jumped, dropping his sandwich on to the moldy table.<p>

Blaine groaned and turned, the groan leaving him when he saw that Kurt was standing there with a concerned look on his face.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm…I'm fine" Blaine croaked out, avoiding eye contact with Kurt. This was not a good idea. His eyes roved over Kurt's body until he forced them to the ground, staring at a spot of ketchup on the floor.

"Do you want to come sit with us?" Kurt asked.

"..us?" Blaine questioned, glancing around to find out where Kurt had come from.

"Yeah, us. The Cheerios." Kurt gestured to the table of cheerleaders that were laughing too loudly.

"You're a _cheerleader?_" Blaine asked incredulously. Kurt nodded, smirking.

"It's not all girls. We don't all wear the uniform 24/7. And I look good in it." Kurt shrugged. Blaine noticed Kurt's lips that moved beautifully when he spoke, his perfectly styled hair, the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled…

"So are you coming or not?" Kurt jolted Blaine out of his stupor.

"Uhm, no, I think I'll just stay here." Blaine found himself saying.

"Are you sure?" Blaine nodded. "Okay, well, see you later Blaine!" Kurt sauntered off, Blaine watching him. His eyes drifted down Kurt's back again, and landed on Kurt's rear end. _Damn_, his ass looked good in those jeans. Blaine shook his head to clear it.

_Blaine. He probably isn't even gay. You can't be having thoughts like that about a guy you barely know. You only met him today. _Blaine tells himself. The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Blaine stared sadly at his dirty sandwich and scooped it into the trashcan.

Blaine reached into his pocket and pulled out his schedule to see that he had Math next. He walked out of the lunch room, determined to find this class by himself. Walking down the hallway, he had his map out trying to figure out where to go. His glasses slipped down his face, and as he pushed them back up he felt pain as he was shoved up against the beige lockers. Crying out in pain, he slumped to the floor.

"Welcome to McKinley, hobbit!" A large football player yelled out, laughing as he walked off with his friends.

Blaine sighed, waiting for the pain to subside until he got up. After about a minute, he pulled himself off the ground and limped to his class, obviously a few minutes late. He reached the door, sighed once more, and pulled it open. The entire class went quiet. Blaine felt 34 pairs of eyes on his blushing face.

"Hello. Do you have a reason for being late?" The teacher asked, with her lips pursed.

"I…I got lost." Blaine lied. The teacher nodded understandingly. "Would you like to introduce yourself? I'm guessing you are new." Blaine nodded his head and mumbled his name, making his way to the only empty seat in the classroom, which was, of course, in the corner.

"Hey Blaine!" a cheerful voice whispered. Blaine glanced at the seat next to his, to see Kurt waving at him. Blaine cursed furiously under his breath. This was one class he needed to concentrate in. How could he think with that piece of perfection sitting a foot away from him? He kept his eyes glued to his book as he listened to the teacher's lecture. After a while, he heard something hit his desk. He took his eyes off his book to find a folded paper on his desk. He looked at it and picked it up curiously, unfolding it.

_Hey Blaine, you look like your eyes will pop out of your head at the speed you are reading. :P_

The handwriting was flawless, and Blaine couldn't help but trace over the writing with his hand, looking around. His eyes landed on Kurt who was nodding and silently laughing at him. Blaine rolled his eyes and scribbled out a reply.

_Yeah, yeah. xD Math's hard for me._

He tossed it onto Kurt's desk when the teacher faced the blackboard.

The paper returned to Blaine's desk with such precision. Blaine unfolded it quickly, eyes widening as he read the message.

_I can tutor you if you end up needing it? I love math. _

Blaine looked at Kurt and shrugged, as if to say _let's find out if I need it_.

The bell rang, and the rest of the day passed quickly for Blaine. In every class, he chose a seat in the corner, and either zoned out (if he knew the stuff) or paid attention. The day was going relatively well for Blaine. After school, he was walking around the hallways when he heard the most angelic sound.

_You're just a body; I can smell your skin_

_And when I feel it, you're wearing thin._

Blaine sped up, trying to find where the music was coming from. He poked his head around a door.

_Why don't you be the artist_

_And make me out of clay?_

_Why don't you be the writer_

_And decide the words I say?_

Blaine's eyes widened for the billionth time that day when he saw who the singer was. Of course it was Kurt. Blaine stood at the door, awestruck, until Kurt belted out the last jaw-dropping note. It accomplished its goal; Blaine's jaw did certainly drop. Blaine's hands were still gripping the doorframe when he heard a voice.

"Can I help you?" Blaine ripped his eyes off Kurt and saw a tall man gazing at him expectantly.

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed. "Are you joining Glee club?" Kurt bounced over to where Blaine and the man were standing.

"I'm Mr. Schue, the teacher for Glee club. Did you want to join?" the teacher asked.

"Oh…uhm.." Blaine stared at the floor.

"Come on Blaine, I bet you really can sing!" Kurt pulled Blaine into the room.

"I guess I can give it a try." Blaine shrugged. He walked up to the middle of the room and faced the sea of about 10 kids staring at him.

"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson." he mumbled. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

_My head is stuck in the clouds._

_She begs me to come down says_

_Boy, quit fooling around._

_I told her,_

_I love the view from up here._

_Warm sun and wind in my ear_

_We'll watch the world from above _

_As it turns to the rhythm of love._

_We may only have tonight._

_But till the morning sun you're mine_

_All mine_

_Play the music slow._

_And sway to the rhythm of love. _

He stole a glance at Kurt, who was staring at him with his mouth open. Blaine immediately felt self-conscious and looked around at everyone else. They had somewhat the same expressions, just not as exaggerated. One girl with straight hair and a dress that looked like she picked it out blindfolded had her eyebrows knitted together and was looking irritated. Blaine suddenly was terrified and looked at Mr. Schue. The teacher was a little subtler, but Blaine could still tell that he was working hard to keep his composure. Blaine was too focused on everyone to remember that he has to jump into the next verse.

By the time he realized, the song was ahead of him, and Blaine's face was burning. He tried to pick it up, but he couldn't remember the lyrics. Terrified, he fled the room, leaving the entire club gaping after him.

Blaine ran blindly, trying to find somewhere to go to regain his composure. He spotted a bathroom, and burst into just as the tears began to fall. He leaned over the sink, and began to splash water on his face. He stood over the sink for about 5 minutes, calming himself down until he heard the door pull open. Blaine grabbed for a paper towel to dry his face off, pressing his face into it. Blaine felt a pair of arms around his shoulders. He lifted his face and his breath caught in his throat. Kurt's arms were around HIM, and were rubbing HIS arms.

"You okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked, turning Blaine to face him.

"Uhm..yeah." Blaine muttered, keeping his eyes planted on Kurt's shoes, determined to not let Kurt see him crying.

"Hey, Blaine.. What exactly happened? One minute I was listening to your beautiful rendition of Rhythm of Love and the next, you were gone.: Kurt asked curiously.

"oh I just-"Blaine stopped and raised his gaze to Kurt's face. "You thought my version was beautiful?"

"Yeah, you have an awesome voice!" Kurt replied eagerly, causing Blaine to blush uncontrollably.

"Hey, your voice is pretty damn amazing too!" Blaine blurted out, and after realizing what he said, deepened his blush.

"Thanks. You ready to go back now, Blaine?" Kurt asked, pushing the door open and waiting for Blaine to join him. Blaine nodded and walked out of the bathroom. Kurt closed the door behind them and caught up to Blaine.

"Blaine, you're limping! What happened?" Kurt questioned. Blaine froze. He still hurt a bit from getting shoved into the locker, but there is no way he was going to tell Kurt. He barely knew the guy.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." Kurt hastily added upon seeing the look on Blaine's face. Blaine nodded gratefully as he resumed walking towards the choir room.

Blaine stopped a foot from the door, suddenly realizing what had happened. He was terrified; what were the other students going to say? Kurt noticed the look of sheer terror on Blaine's face and put his arm around Blaine's shoulder.

"Relax. They don't bite." Kurt laughed and steered Blaine into the room. Mr. Schue turned to face Blaine while Kurt went to sit down.

"Welcome to Glee club Blaine!" the teacher exclaimed, clapping a hand onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine's face broke into a huge smile as he made his way to the seats and sat next to Kurt.

"I'm so glad there is something good about this school." He thought to himself.

"Well, besides Kurt." He looked at Kurt sitting next to him. _"Easy there Anderson. You don't want people to figure out you are gay on your first day of school._" A voice in the back of his brain piped up.

"Hi Blaine. I'm Tina." A voice behind him said. Blaine twisted around in his chair to see an Asian girl with wavy black hair grinning at him. "This is Mike." She said, gesturing to the boy sitting next to her.

"Nice to meet you Tina and Mike." Blaine found himself replying. His manners rarely ever failed him. Throughout the rest of practice, Blaine was aware of nothing but the close proximity of Kurt to him. At the end of practice, Blaine stood up and began walking toward the door. Quite unexpectedly, that girl who dressed in the idiotic way slid into his path.

"Rachel Berry." The girl said, sticking out her hand for Blaine to shake. Blaine took it, quite confused at this girl's outright demeanor.

"hi…" Blaine replied cautiously.

"I'm the basic leader of this club. I have the best voice; so obviously, I'm the self-elected leader. You have a good voice. But not as good as me. I need more people to be in the background while I sing my solos. Welcome to the club." Rachel promptly turned around and skipped off, leaving Blaine standing there, blinking after her.

"Sorry, probably should've warned you about Rachel." A voice laughed from his side. "she is the leading bitch in our club." Kurt continued, shaking his head in the direction Rachel had gone.

"Come on, I'll walk you out." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's wrist and pulling him.

"Wait, I have to go to my locker!" Blaine resisted, not wanting his dad to question him about a very attractive boy walking him out.

"Okay, I'll come with you." Kurt shrugged, very clearly not taking the hint. Blaine sighed and began walking to his locker. He put in the combo and opened it, with Kurt peering in from behind.

"_Shit"_ Blaine thought as his eyes fell on the small poster he had at the back of his locker.

"A Neil Patrick Harris fan I see?" Kurt smiled, "Or more than just a fan I assume?" Kurt's eyes landed on the multiple hearts surrounding the picture. Blaine blushed a deep red.

"He is pretty hot, I have to admit. There aren't many hot famous guys that play for our team." Kurt clapped a delicate hand onto Blaine's shoulder. Blaine didn't even notice the contact.

Our team.

OUR team.

Our team!

Kurt was gay.

The next day at lunch, Blaine made his way to that same table. Thankfully, it had actually been cleaned after he ate at it. He sat down, and began to eat his lunch. Today, his eyes were not focused on his lunch, but rather on a book. His face was buried so deep in the book that he didn't notice the clatter of a lunch tray next to his.

"What ya reading?" a voice whispered into his ear, causing Blaine to start and drop his book. Blaine sighed and turned to face Kurt.

"I'm not coming to sit with the Cheerios okay, Kurt?" Blaine said resignedly.

"I know. I came to sit with you." Kurt replied cheerily, gracefully getting into the bench across from Blaine.

"You don't have to do this y'know." Blaine said, resuming his eating, but resisting the urge to pick up his book, since something MUCH more interesting was sitting across from him.

"Don't be silly, Blaine. I like spending time with you. More than I like spending time with those stuck up idiots over there anyway." Kurt grumbled, gesturing to where the Cheerios had just emitted an obnoxious laugh.

"Wait, so you don't like being on the Cheerios?" Blaine asked, shocked. Kurt smirked.

"Oh, did I just blow your mind?" he joked. "I only joined it to escape the crap I got for being gay." So Blaine didn't imagine it. Kurt was gay.

"A word of advice, though. Take down that poster in your locker. I went through complete hell here, and I wouldn't want you to get hurt like I did." Kurt continued, staring at Blaine much longer than what would've been normal, had Blaine been looking back at him. Blaine nodded, averting his eyes from Kurt's face as a blush crept over him.

That's how Kurt and Blaine became the best of friends.

~~~~  
>About a year had passed since that day when Kurt met Blaine. In the past year a lot had happened, Blaine came out to the rest of the school, Kurt quit the Cheerios, Blaine became friends with the Glee Club members, the two of them started getting slushied every week, Kurt had gotten a boyfriend, and Blaine realized he was hopelessly in love with Kurt.<p>

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on Kurt's bed, supposedly "studying" but really just talking.

"So, you really like Mark, eh?" Blaine said, struggling to remain indifferent. Kurt nodded, grinning.

"Yeah. Can you believe it? I finally have a boyfriend!" Kurt sighed dreamily, twisting his finger around the strands that were fraying from his blanket.

"Let's just get back to studying. Come on! We have a huge French test tomorrow." Blaine opened his book, flipping to the right page while Kurt sighed and put his phone in his pocket. He sat on the bed next to Blaine, leaning on the headboard.

"Okay so how do you say 'I have a lamp in my room'?" Blaine quizzed. Kurt rolled his eyes and recited," j'ai une lampe dans ma chambre." Blaine stared at him.

"How the HELL do you do that?" Blaine wondered aloud. Kurt flashed him a smirk. Blaine's phone rang, and upon seeing that it was his sister, he rose off the bed. He sighed.

"Hey, I'll be right back, Kurt. I need to talk to my sister. Don't die!" Blaine teased as he walked out the door.

"No promises!" Kurt called after him, causing Blaine to chuckle as he walked down the stairs. Why did Kurt have to be so perfect?

When Blaine opened the door to Kurt's room again 15 minutes later, he expected Kurt to be talking on the phone to Mark, or to be flipping through the French textbook aimlessly. What he didn't expect is what he saw; Kurt sound asleep on his bed, snoring softly. Blaine went around to the side of him and called his name a few times, shaking him gently. When that didn't work, Blaine shook him harder. After about 10 minutes of failure, he threw his hands up in exasperation and knelt next to the bed, finding himself face to face with Kurt. Blaine's breath caught in his throat as he traced Kurt's lips softly and hesitantly with his hands. Kurt shifted in the bed. Horrified, Blaine ripped his hand away, praying that Kurt did not wake up. His prayers were answered, and Kurt remained asleep. Blaine sighed.  
>"Kurt, I know you can't hear me but I need to get this out. I like you. A lot. I've liked you since the day we first met, and my heart leapt when I found out I might actually have a chance with you. It's painful to watch you fall for another guy while I'm right here. And on top of that, I'm the one you come to talk to about this stuff. I know we are best friends Kurt, but it hurts. It really does. " Blaine whispered, a tear running down his cheek. His hands caressed Kurt's face softly. After a few minutes, his brain caught up to his hands and he withdrew them. He sighed, and picked up his backpack and books. Casting a final glance over his shoulder at Kurt's sleeping form, he smiled and left.<p>

The next day, Kurt sought out Rachel.  
>" Hey Rachel. I need to talk to you." Kurt caught her arm as she walked by him in to the biology room.<br>" I had the weirdest dream yesterday" Kurt started, not letting his eyes wander to where he knew Blaine was entering at the moment.  
>"Was it about Blaine?" Rachel interrupted in a hushed whisper. Kurt nodded, but before he or Rachel could say anything, a pair of hands wrapped themselves around Kurt's waist and a voice purred into his ear, "Hey babe." Kurt stifled his gasp of surprise and leaned his head onto his boyfriend's broad shoulder.<br>"Hi Mark!" Kurt nuzzled his face into Mark halfheartedly, his thoughts still on Blaine. He had to have dreamt that. There is no way that Blaine liked Kurt in the way Kurt was supposed to feel about Mark. There is no way that Blaine _loved _Kurt. It just wasn't plausible.

"You okay, Kurt?" Mark turned to face Kurt, clearly seeing that something was off about him. Kurt swallowed, and nodded, attempting a smile. Satisfied, Mark gave Kurt a hug and a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the classroom. The whole day, Kurt was unfocused on schoolwork. His mind kept drifting onto Blaine, his helmet of gel, his guitar abilities, his voice, and his body…

YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND, KURT, his mind reminded him.

Before he knew it, lunch time had arrived. Kurt sauntered over to his locker and was getting ready for lunch.

Meanwhile, Blaine bought his lunch and was making his way to the table where he sat with Kurt every day at lunch, when a pair of hands grabbed him and pulled him out the door and into the courtyard. Blaine cried out in surprise and whipped around once the hands released him. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was just Mark, with blue eyes alive with anger.  
>"What happened? Is Kurt okay?" Blaine rushed to ask.<br>"Kurt's fine. I need to talk to you, Blaine." Mark replied, taking a step closer to Blaine, towering over him. Blaine shuffled backwards half a step.  
>"I don't like you spending so much time with my boyfriend. I don't like how he eats lunch with someone on the bottom of the social ladder when he should be eating with me, the captain of the football team."<br>"Kurt and I are just.." Blaine couldn't finish but was interrupted by Mark anyway.  
>"Just friends?" he thundered. "You think I don't see the way you look at him? You think it slips my notice that you are at his house or vice versa every week? I'm saying this one. more. time. Lay the fuck off my boyfriend. He will never be yours, you pathetic price of crap." Mark growled, advancing on Blaine even more. Blaine nodded and turned around, ready to flee.<br>" Oh and if you tell anyone about our little 'deal', I will be sure to let your feelings for Kurt slip in a conversation, kapiche?" Mark whispered from behind him, shoving him hard from behind and walking in the other direction. Blaine stumbled towards the cafeteria. When he reached the doors, he ran into a very distraught-looking Kurt.  
>"Blaine!" Kurt cried, flinging himself into a hug with Blaine. "when I didn't see you at our lunch table at all I got worried... I thought something happened to you!" Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder, Blaine patting him awkwardly on the back.<br>"ahem" a traveling voice said behind Blaine, who turned around to see Mark walking off with a devil glare. He gulped and hastily pulled a sobbing Kurt off of him.  
>"Do you need to go to the bathroom?" Blaine asked comfortingly. Kurt shook his head, wiping his eyes.<br>"come on, we have to get to class now, Kurt. " Blaine pulled Kurt begrudgingly to the classroom.

About 5 minutes into class, a note was slid onto Blaine's desk (they had note passing down to an art; they never got caught).  
>What movie are we watching today?<br>It was Friday, the day that Kurt and Blaine always spent at Blaine's house watching a movie. Blaine hesitated for a minute before scribbling a reply.  
>I don't think I can hang out today. Sorry.<br>Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth opened in protest as his hands furiously crafted a reply.  
>What? But we always spend Fridays together. I don't even let Mark get in the way of those. Are you mad at me?<br>Blaine sighed and wrote a reply with shaking hands.  
>No, I'm not mad at you Kurt. I just...I can't talk about it okay?<br>Blaine could see the hurt in Kurt's beautiful eyes. With great effort, he tried to focus his brain back on the lesson, but could feel his best friends eyes on him the entire time. He knew that Kurt was going to stop him after class, and started to think of a reply. But at the end of class, the teacher held Kurt back. Blaine seized the opportunity to get to his next class, which he thankfully did not share with Kurt.

Blaine avoided Kurt for the rest of the day by arriving to class just as the bell rang and leaving as soon as the teacher let them. One thought that hadn't crossed Blaine's mind was glee club. However, there was no way that Kurt could forget. There was absolutely no way to ignore Kurt there, so Kurt stopped chasing Blaine around the entire school.

After school, Blaine realized in horror that he had glee club practice. He groaned and contemplated skipping, but decided against it when he remembered that they found out who had solos and what songs they were doing for sectionals. Oh well. He couldn't avoid Kurt for that much longer, so he trudged into the choir room and plopped down next to Finn. Kurt rushed in seconds later and hesitated before taking the seat next to Blaine. Just as Kurt opened his mouth to form some words, Mr. Schue walked in, clapping his hands and rubbing them together.  
>"Alright guys, you ready to find out who gets solos at sectionals?" He asked, gaining cheers from the majority of the club.<br>"We have a lot of solos this time around! Our first soloist is...Miss Rachel Berry!"  
>"No surprise there." she laughed, and Blaine had to use a lot of restraint not to roll his eyes right then.<br>"Okay, so remember how for the duet, you all voted on the two singers? In my hand I have the two people who get to sing a duet at Sectionals!" Mr. Schue waved the folded up paper back and forth dramatically.  
>"The first of our duet singers..Blaine!" Mr. Schue exclaimed. Finn gave Blaine a high five and Mike patted him on the back.<br>"Remember, it doesn't have to be a love song. The person who will be dong a duet with Blaine is... Kurt!". Both Blaine's and Kurt's eyes widened, Blaine trying to hide the fact that he was overjoyed. Kurt cast a hopeful glance at Blaine, who appeared to be somewhat happy.

The rest of practice whizzed by for Blaine, who spent the next hour thinking of different scenarios that all ended with Mark punching his brains out. As soon as practice ended, he raced out of the classroom, eager to get away from Kurt until he realized that Kurt was his ride home. His phone rang. Upon seeing it was Kurt, he let it go to voicemail. He sighed, and promptly began to walk out in the direction of his house.

His phone beeped, and he ignored it, since it was a text. After about 20 more beeps, Blaine sighed and opened up the first, scrolling through them all.  
>Blaine. Where'd you go?<br>Do you still need a ride?  
>Are you mad at me?<br>I'm leaving now.  
>Blaine.<br>BLAAAAINE.  
>Why won't you answer?<br>What happened?  
>You better not be walking home.<br>I swear I'd you are walking home I will force you into my car.  
>I'm going to drive towards your house.<br>Please answer.  
>I'm getting worried.<br>Blaine!

Blaine sighed and tapped out a reply.  
>I just needed some exercise. I'm alive. Don't worry! :P<p>

Less than a minute later he got a reply.  
>Hey, don't worry about working out. You look good. ;)<p>

Blaine's heart fluttered. Kurt had just told him he looked good. "no Blaine. This is what Mark is trying to get you to get AWAY from." he told himself. He composed a reply.

Haha, you too. I have to go. I'm at home though, so you don't have to keep coming towards my house :). Bye!

He turned his phone off and fell face first onto his bed. He pulled his photo album out from his side drawer and began to look through it. He never realized it before, but every one of these pictures had Kurt in it. The album consisted mostly of the two boys hugging, or making faces at each other. He sighed, closed the album, and cried himself to sleep.

At Kurt's house however, there was more people than just the Hummel family. Mark was there, cradling Kurt's neck as they kissed passionately. When they decided to cool down, Mark picked up Kurt's phone and began scrolling through his messages. His eyes widened in shock and then narrowed in anger as he clicked on the conversation with the contact name Blaine. He speed-read their conversation quietly, causing Kurt to look over in his direction.  
>"Kurt, what's this? What are you talking about with him?" Mark demanded, thrusting the phone at Kurt. Kurt caught it and scrolled through the conversation. He laughed and said," Oh it's nothing."<br>"Really? Because to me it looks like something!" Mark thundered. Kurt's smile dropped off his face at Mark's expression.  
>"He just isn't talking to me and I don't know why, okay? God! Why are you so intrusive all the time?" Kurt snapped. "I'm going to shower. You can let yourself out, Mark." Kurt grabbed a towel and a change of clothes and marched towards the bathroom. Mark sighed, picked up the phone, and began composing a text.<br>Blaine, it's Mark off Kurt's phone. It's not enough. Go to the extreme, kay? I don't want you to talk to him at all. Ignore him. Or else.

He sent the text and deleted it from Kurt's phone. Then he left, tossing the phone onto Kurt's bed.

When Kurt finished his skin routine after showering, he picked up his phone.  
>1 new txt msg from: Blaine<br>Kurt almost dropped his phone out of surprise. He opened the text, and was confused when all it said was "okay.". He contemplated replying, but decided against it when he realized that Blaine would probably not reply back.

He checked the previous texts to find it empty. He racked his brains to figure out how to retrieve an "accidentally" deleted text message. After about 15 minutes of fiddling around with his phone, he found a text message to Blaine from Kurt during the time that Kurt was showering. He opened it hastily and read it. He was still confused. But he realized that something bad was going on between Mark and Blaine, which is why Mark overreacted at the text and why Blaine was suddenly uncomfortable around Mark. He was horrified for a second as he thought: was Mark cheating on him with Blaine? No.  
>No.<br>There was no way that either his boyfriend or his best friend would do that to him. He fell onto his bed and thought himself to sleep.  
>The weekend went relatively slow for the two of them, yet they didn't do anything.<p>

When Monday came around, Kurt walked from his locker to the area where Blaine's locker was. As he was turning the final corner, the mention of his name and the familiarity of the voice saying it made him freeze.  
>"Don't you toy with me Anderson. I know you were texting Kurt on Friday, after I told you to lay off. You are still spending way too much time with him. And now i find out through Kurt that you two are doin a fucking duet together?" Mark was growling. "That doesn't fall into the category of distancing yourself from him."<br>"He texted me okay? He was going to drive to my house if I didn't reply. Isn't texting better than actually meeting for you? And we didn't choose the duet. Schuester gave it to us. There is nothing I can do."  
>"Drop out." Mark said simply. Kurt could hear the intake of breath from Blaine.<p>

"Drop out? Of the duet?" Blaine said slowly.

Kurt ran off before he heard anything else. He made his way to a normally-deserted restroom to let it all sink in.

Mark was forcing Blaine to stop hanging out with Kurt.

Blaine wasn't living up to the standards.

Blaine would have to drop out of his first duet.

This was too much to handle. He composed a quick text to Mark and Blaine as he walked towards his car.

I'm going home. I feel extremely sick. Cover for me? ~K

By the time he reached his car he had two replies.

K ~Mark

Of course! Feel better Kurt! But how am I supposed to survive Math without your hilarious notes to get me through it? xP ~B

Kurt read over Blaine's text until he had it memorized. Why did Blaine sound like he cared a lot more than Mark? That's not how it was supposed to work. Kurt sighed and drove home, where he sunk onto the bed.

Blaine got through the day somehow. He couldn't think about any topic, they all caused a lump in his throat. Glee club-no more duet. Math-no Kurt. Kurt-no more friendship. Rachel-Glee club-no more duet. Every topic was just too painful.

The day ended and Blaine walked home again. After he finished his homework, he sat on his bed listening to depressing music. It was in his earphones, so he didn't hear the door open or the footsteps up to his room. When a hand landed on his shoulder, he jumped. Whipping around, he was relieved and horrified to find out that it was Kurt.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt started awkwardly, waving a hand. "can I sit?" he gestured to the bed. Blaine only nodded, keeping his mouth closed tightly to avoid spilling out the deal with Mark.

"I overheard you and Mark talking." Kurt began. " and it took me a while, but I realized what he was doing. He was forcing you to distance yourself from me right?" Blaine nodded again, and blurted out, "He wanted me to drop out of doing the suet with you." Blaine promptly clapped a hand over his mouth, eyes wide. Kurt only nodded. "I know. I heard that too. I talked to him, and he didn't even deny it. He said that it was either you or him." Blaine's eyes widened even more, if that was possible.

"So I broke up with him." Kurt finished, looking at Blaine with a smile as Blaine released the breath he didn't know he was holding. Blaine's face broke into a huge smile. He just stared at Kurt lovingly, happy that he didn't have to stop hanging out with his best friend.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Kurt asked, raising a hand to his face, horrified. Blaine laughed, shaking his head.

"It's just..you are so beautiful." Blaine said without thinking. When he realized what he had just said, he put his face in his hands. "Shit. I mean-" But he was cut off by a pair of lips pressing against his as a hand lifted his face out of his hands. Blaine gasped against Kurt's lips, causing Kurt to pull back.

"Sorry, I just-" Kurt looked breathless.

"Don't be. I've liked you since we first met." Blaine cut Kurt off, turning himself to face Kurt full on.

"You have?" he asked incredulously. "I've liked you since then too! But I never thought you could have ever liked me. Wait..so I didn't imagine it!"Kurt gasped.

"Imagine what?" Blaine asked adorably, causing Kurt to blush.

"Last week, when you were over and I fell asleep. Did you say that you liked me? Because I thought I imagined it." Kurt asked sheepishly.

"No, you didn't. I did say that." Now it was Blaine's turn to blush.

"You are my best friend, Blaine. You are so sweet and caring. How could I NOT fall for you?" Kurt asked, reaching to intertwine his hand with Blaine's.

"You are amazing. How did I get you?" Blaine replied, playing with his boyfriends fingers.

"I could live a thousand lifetimes and not deserve someone as perfect as you, you know that?" Kurt smiled as he looked at Blaine's blushing face. Kurt got up, ignoring Blaine's protests. He stood in front of Blaine and leaned forward to push his lips against Blaine's, causing Blaine to smile against the kiss. Blaine wrapped his arms around the back of Kurt, tugging him forward on to the bed. Kurt collapsed onto the smaller boy, pushing his body against Blaine's. Blaine ran his hands down the sides of Kurt's body, memorizing his body with delicate touches on the fabric of his clothes. Kurt rolled off Blaine and gazed into his eyes lovingly, taking Blaine's hand in his own.

After about 20 minutes of just peaceful resting, Blaine jumped because of the sudden ring of Kurt's phone. Kurt rolled over and grabbed it off the side table.  
>"Hello?" he murmured contently. His eyes shot wide open. "Sorry dad. I'm at Blaine's house. I'm on my way right now" h hung up the phone and began to gather his belongings.<br>"What happened boo?" Blaine asked concernedly, assisting Kurt retrieve his items from all around the room.  
>" I didn't tell my dad I was here. Shit. He is gonna kill me. Bye babe." he gave Blaine a quick kiss on the lips as he darted out the door. Blaine sank on to his bed, sighing contently. He was Kurt's. Kurt was his. Nothing would ever be able to change that.<p> 


End file.
